Thank's
by ByunnieFan
Summary: No Summary, Oneshoot, KaiBaek, Slight ChanSoo, ChanBaek. YAOI, Crack(?) pair, EXO fic. DLDR, RnR please.


**Thank's**

ByunnieFan

Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Byun Baek Hyun

KaiBaek

Story and plot is mine, Cast belong's to god, parents and they agency.

Rate : T

Romance/ Hurt(?)

Warning! YAOI !(Boys Love) Crack(?) pair, DLDR.

.

.

.

All Author Point Of View

Baekhyun berdiri ditempatnya, terus menatap kedua insan yang masih setia bermesraan didepannya, dan untuk keberapa kalinya diapun tidak sadar, Baek Hyun terus-terusan menghela nafas. Namja tinggi didepannya kini merangkul pundak namja mungil didekatnya dan mereka saling berbisik-bisik.

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara riuh penonton, bagaimana mungkin dia lupa saat ini mereka semua sedang berada diatas panggung, sungguh fikiran Baekhyun melayang entah kemana.

**GREBB**

"Eh?" Baekhyun menoleh kesampingnya yang sekarang tepat seorang namja tinggi berkulit Tan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dengan tangan panjang nya yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Ayo kedepan.." Ucap namja itu menarik Baek Hyun untuk berada dibarisan depan, Baekhyun hanya menurut, sekilas dia menoleh ke sampingnya yang ternyata namja tinggi yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan nya dengan wajah datar, sukses membuat Baekhyun menunduk.

"Jongin.." Namja Tan itu menoleh dan menunduk menatap kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Kenapa menunduk?" Tanya Jongin, Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Jongin menoleh kesebelah dan menatap namja tinggi yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, Jongin sedikit menyeringai pada namja itu. Namja itu masih menatap jongin dengan tajam.

"Pabbo, harusnya dia tidak berperilaku seperti itu, apa dia tidak malu?" Bisik Jongin pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap jongin yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Sudahlah.. ini semua salahku.."

"Ya! Baekki hyung kenapa selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, jelas-jelas dia yang berselingkuh dengan Kyung Soo hyung!" Ucap Jongin sengaja dibesar-besarkan volume suaranya, membuat namja tinggi itu membuang tatapannya kelain tempat, Jongin masih terus mencibir namja tinggi itu.

"Chan Yeol bosan padaku.." Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Cih, itu hanya alasan." Chan Yeol-namja tinggi tadi menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan membunuh kea rah Jongin, tapi Jongin justru memutar bola matanya dan menarik Baekhyun lebih menjauh dari kedua orang itu. Kyungsoo diam, dia menatap Chan Yeol yang memasang wajah sangat mencekam dan menatap lurus ke arah penonton.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu.." Desis Jongin. Jongin masih merangkul pundak Baekhyun, sedangkan namja cantik itu sedikit demi sedikit menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin, membuat Jongin menghentikan aksi mencibirnya dan diam mematung, jantungnya memompa lebih keras membuat seluruh wajahnya menjadi agak memerah.

"Hyung.."

"Apa aku menyedihkan?" Tanya Baekhyun, Jongin gelagapan.

"A-apa? Mana mungkin? Dia yang menyedihkan—"

"Tapi, aku terlihat menyedihkan, Kau yang membuatku terlihat menyedihkan."

DEG

Jantung Jongin seketika berhenti berdetak, Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuka matanya.

"Kau yang membuat ku terus tegar sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, saat Chan Yeol memutuskan untuk memilih Kyungsoo dari pada aku,.." Jongin masih diam, dia sedikit meremas pundak Baekhyun, entah apa artinya, yang jelas dia menginginkan keterusan dari kalimat itu.

"Kau yang terus setia bersama ku, meski yang lain juga berbuat sama, terlebih Kris Hyung, tapi Kau lah yang selalu membuatku nyaman, membuatku melupakan sakit hatiku saat itu."

DEG

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum simpul, Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat tajam, dia seolah tidak mengijinkan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata mungil itu jatuh.

"Terima kasih—"

"KAIBAEK…KAIBAEK..KAIBAEK…!"

Baekhyun maupun Kai sontak menghentikan acara tatap menatap mereka dan mengalihkan tatapan mereka arah penonton, para penonton yang sebelumnya membawa banner 'Baekyeol' kembali menggulung banner mereka dan membuang nya entah kemana, kemudian mereka mengangkat lightstick tinggi-tinggi dan menyorakkan nama 'Kaibaek'. Wajah Baekhyun memerah melihat fansnya ada yang melambaikan ponsel mereka yang dilayarnya tertulis. 'Kai Love Baek'.

"Jong-Jongin.." Baekhyun menoleh kea rah Jongin, Baekhyun langsung terlonjak melihat Jongin menyeringai lebar.

"Hehe.. awal yang baik.." Baek Hyun membelalakkan matanya saat Jongin menarik Baekhyun untuk membuat lovesign. Para penonton makin riuh dan bersorak, ada yang menangis terharu dan ada yang menjerit dengan sangat keras. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu, dia hanya pasrah dengan gerakan Jongin yang seolah ingin membuat para penonton, terutama shipper mereka kehilangan pita suara mereka karena terus menjerit.

"Kyaaa… KaiBaekkkk.."

"ihh.. Diam kau Hye Jin, selamanya hanya ada Baekyeol tahu!"

"Kau brisik Jin Ah-ya, kau lihat Baekhyun-ssi bersama Kai-ssi sekarang? Pasti Chan Yeol-ssi menghianati Baek Hyun kita, lihatlah, dan seperti film-film Kai-ssi datang dan membantu Baekhyun-ssi dari keterpurukan." Seorang Yeoja, fans fanatic Baekyeol terlihat sangat kesal melihat temannya yang sangat mendramatisir moment KaiBaek yang sedang berlangsung hingga saat ini.

"GYAAAA KAIBAEK! KAIBAEK!"

Chan Yeol memadang Jongin dan Baekhyun dengan sangat kesal. Dia menggeram dan menarik Kyungsoo-nya kebalik panggung, karena acara memang sudah selesai, tapi Jongin masih saja sempat membuat lovesign bersama Baekhyun.

"Mereka membuat telinga ku sakit.." Desis Chan Yeol jengkel, Kyung soo hanya menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol sendu. Kenyataannya Chan Yeol hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan akan rasa jenuh sesaatnya pada Baekhyun, dan kenyataan terparah dia yakin Chanyeol tidak lebih dari sekedar bermain-main saja dengannya.

Tidak ada hubungan serius diantara mereka, meski nyatanya Chanyeol mengklaim dia sebagai kekasihnya menggantikan Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja yang ada hanya hubungan tubuh yang sangat intim, terlebihnya Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap so romantic seperti yang sering dia lihat dulu saat Chanyeol masih menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. Dia kira menjadi kekasih Chanyeol sangat menyenangkan.

Memang ada sikap romantic, tapi itu seakan dibuat-buat, terlebih Chanyeol selalu melakukannya didepan Baekhyun, entah apa maksud dan tujuannya. Dia hanya tahu Chanyeol jengah pada Baekhyun, terlebih Baekhyun yang memang sangat Friendly, sangat dekat dengan member yang lain membuat Chan Yeol..

Cemburu.

Dan itu artinya memang tidak pernah ada tempat untuknya berada diantara Baekyeol, tapi dia memaksakan keadaan, dia ingat betapa menyesalnya dia pernah menjadi sangat kejam, saat dua minggu lalu dia menyuruh Baekhyun melepaskan Chanyeol.

Kyung Soo menutup matanya, memori itu kembali terputar diotaknya.

'_Aku tidak tahu..'_

'_lepaskan Chan Yeol , Karena aku dan Chan Yeol sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih..'_

'_Kyung- Kyung Soo.. tega sekali kau..'_

'_Maaf, tapi aku juga mencintainya, kau harus tahu Baekhyun, dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, kami bahkan sudah tidur bersama.'_

'_K-Kyung.. soo..'_

'_A-aku tidak mau.. tidak..'_

'_Baekhyun!'_

'_Tidak! Tidak Kyungsoo! Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku! Dia pasti berbohong!, tidak kau pasti berbohong! Hentikan Kyung-_

_PLAKK_

'_Sadarlah Baekhyun!'_

"_K-Kyungsoo..'_

"Kyung soo, kenapa kau tidak membalas ciumanku?" Suara berat itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, dia tersentak, melihat Chan yeol yang masih menatapnya aneh dengan jarak ynag sangat dekat. "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" Kyung Soo mengangguk, Chan Yeol tersenyum dia kembali mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium Kyungsoo dengan agak kasar, dia tahu pasti Chan Yeol sedang mengalami masa-masa tersulit baginya. Kyungsoo berusaha maklum, dia sudah mendapatkan Chanyeol, namja yang selalu dia inginkan dari dulu, meski dia tahu jika Chanyeol milik Baekhyun, tapi itu dulu,sekarang Chanyeol miliknya. Kyungsoo berusaha membalas ciuman Chanyeol meski dia pasti akan menjadi pihak yang mengalah oleh keganasan ciuman Chanyeol. Tangan kurusnya meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan melingkar disana.

PRAKK

Baek Hyun tercengang ditempatnya. Tanpa sengaja ponselnya terjatuh, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun, Chanyeol membulatkan mata nya menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang terluka dengan perbuatannya dengan Kyungsoo, sudah terlampau jauh, perbuatan Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa dikatakan wajar, dia sudah menyiksa Baekhyun, dengan semua kenangan manis nya dulu, yang dia hancurkan dengan penghianatannya.

"B-baekhyun.." Kyungsoo memilih menundukkan wajahnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih saling bertatapan hingga, Baekhyun memutuskan kontak matanya.

"Maaf.." Ucap Baekhyun menunduk, tidak, air mata bodoh, jangan sekarang, Baekhyun menunduk, dia hendak berbalik. Sebelum.

"Baekki.."

DEG

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tercengang, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, dia pun tersiksa, melihat Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersakiti, itu bukan murni kesalahan nya, itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan, dan, kecemburuannya seharusnya bukan mengubahnya untuk menjadi penghianat, tapi justru menguatkannya untuk bertahan, karena sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun namja yang benar-benar mengisi hatinya selama ini.

Baekhyun gelagapan, dia merasa langkahnya sangat berat, Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berada hampir persis didepannya. 'Bergerak kaki bodoh!'

Sreet

Bugh

Seorang namja menutup mata Baekhyun dan memutar posisi Baekhyun kebelakang, Baekhyun merasa sebuah dada hangat menyapanya. Baekhyun reflek langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya, dia meremas kasar baju namja asing itu. "Hiks…hiks.." Isakan pilu Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam membisu, dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun yang selama ini diam, bahkan saat dia menghianatinya, hanya seulas senyum yang Baekhyun lepaskan untuk mengiringi kepergian Chanyeol kelain hati.

Baekhyun sangat tegar, selama ini.

Berbeda, sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda, Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh, tubuh mungil nya bergetar hebat, dan untuk sekarang namja yang memeluk Baekhyunlah yang paling tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Baekhyun.

"Baekki.."

Deg

"Hentikan..hiks.." Namja yang tengah memeluk Baek Hyun itu mendekap kepala dan punggung Baekhyun semakin erat, dia menunduk dan membisikkan kata-kata lirih ditelinga namja cantik itu agar diam, Baekhyun makin menyelusupkan wajahnya disana, namja itu tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk rambut kepala namja cantik yang ada dalam dekapannya itu.

"Pergilah Chanyeol.."

"Tidak.." Chanyeol mendekat, tepat, mata tenang namja itu bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Chanyeol diam, dia mengulur kembali tangannya kemudian menunduk, Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mengetahui namja yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur itu berada tepat dibelakangnya, persaan pengap dia dapat bukan karena pelukannya dengan namja ini, rasa sesak yang dia dapatkan karena perasaan yang meluap-luap belum juga tersampaikan hanya dengan menangis, ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah namja yang dengan seenaknya itu menghianatinya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Baekki, aku tahu aku salah.. aku menyesal, maukah kau memaafkan ku?"

DEG

Sreet

Baekhyun mencengram baju namja yang memeluknya itu erat.

"Dia tidak mau.."

"Diam Kau Kim Jongin.." Desis Chanyeol marah. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh, atau aku patahkan tanganmu," Chanyeol menulikan telinganya, dia menyentuh punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat, "Hiks"

DEG

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak, tidak lama, pelukannya terlepas.

BUGHHH

Baekhyun dengan gemetar menoleh kebelakang, Chanyeol sudah terkapar dengan wajah lebam,

"Cha-chanyeol.."

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo memangku kepala Chanyeol, dia panic dengan terus menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol meringis kesakitan dan tak mampu berdiri.

"Kita pergi Hyung.." Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menurut, Kai merangkul Baekhyun dengan erat. Tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun menoleh barang sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Hyung berhentilah melamun, jangan memikirkan hal itu terus, bagaimana denganku?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh ke arah Kai yang duduk disebelahnya, kini mereka sedang berada disebuah bangku dibelakang dorm mereka. Semua member sedang keluar, dan beberapa beristirahat setelah perform.

"Kau kenapa memangnya Kai-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Kai menghela nafas kesal, kemudian menatap Baekhyun sunggh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana dengan ku?"

"Ya, memang kau kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai mu Hyung! Byun Baek Hyun!"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Beberapa menit Baekhyun terpaku.

"eh?" Dan hanya itu yang Kai dapat sebagai jawaban yang ia tunggu sejak beberpa menit yang lalu.

"Ya! Apa-apan itu?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu, saat Kai membentaknya tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"A-aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Ucap Baekhyun lemah, dan menunduk. Kai makin frustasi, apa Chanyeol sebegitu tampan hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan namja itu? dan mempertimbangkan permohonan maaf Chanyeol? Lalu kembali seperti dulu? Kemudian tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya? Yang sejak dulu menanti-nanti hal seperti ini?

"Hyung, Cukup katakan 'ya' atau 'tidak'." Baekhyun mengankat wajahnya dia menoleh kemudian kembali tertunduk lemas. "Aku bingung.."

"Hyaaahhh.." Kai meremas kasar rambutnya. Dia menoleh, dia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk menatap kedua sepatunya. Tidak ada cara lain, Kai menyeringai, bergerak sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Kai menarik dagu Baekhyun dan dengan cepat Kai mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersentak dengan masih membeku ditempatnya, Kai melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Bagaimana?" Wajah manis Baekhyun memerah sempurna, dia mengerjapkan matanya lucu, juga melirik sana-sini agar tidak menatap mata Kai, jujur dia sangat gugup.

"A-aku.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku masih bingung, hanya saja.."

Kai menarik kembali dagu Baekhyun dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya,"Sekarang?"

"A-aku.."

Lagi, Kai menarik Baek Hyun lebih merapat dan mencium Baekhyun lebih lama. Kali ini dia melepaskan bibirnya kemudian tersenyum. "Sebuah kesempatan, juga tidak buruk." Baekhyun membalas tersenyum, dia merasakannya lagi, jatuh lagi, dalam pesona yang berbeda. Perasaan yang sama persis saat dia mencintai Chanyeol dulu, meski perasaan ini masih samar, seperti yang Kai katakan tadi, sebuah kesempatan memang tidak buruk.

"Jujur.. aku masih ragu.."

Kai menekuk wajahnya sebal, dia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, karena jawaban yang dia dapatkan kurang memuaskan. Dia kali ini sedikit melumat bibir manis yang sangat memabukkan itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, Kai tersentak saat Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya. Otomatis ciuman Kai terlepas, dan Kai mendapatkan wajah memerah didepannya itu terlihat kesal.

"Hyung?"

"kenapa? Anggap saja aku gila, kau tidak mau menciumku lagi?" Kai menyeringai lebar. "Apa itu artinya 'iya'?" Baekhyun ikut menyeringai. Dia langsung menyambar bibir tebal Kai, dan melumatnya, Kai tersenyum lebar dalam ciuman itu, tidak mau menunggu lagi, dia pun membalas luamatan Baekhyun, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, kadang terkekeh dalam ciuman yang cukup lama dan renyah itu.

"Kaupm menganggaph ini .. lelucon eohhm?" Tanya Kai disela-sela permaian lidah nya dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendorong lidah Kai. "Tidammpph aku.. seriushh..mmpp.." Tapi mereka tidak bisa menahan kekehan geli mereka, dulu mereka hanya teman, saling mengisi, Bercanda bersama, dan kedang saling cemburu, meski mereka tidak sadar, saat mereka dekat dengan yang lain, aka nada perasaan aneh yang menyapa mereka, membuat tidak hanya satu dua KaiBaek shipper yang menangkap raut cemburu Kai dan Baekhyun, terlebih Kai, beberapa kali dia tertangkap basah dengan wajah jealousnya menatap pasangan Baekyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya satu kali, dia tertangkap basah saat Luhan dan Kai terlihat sangat dekat diatas panggung.

Siapa yang menyangka kini mereka berdua bisa bersatu, meski memakan waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

"Hei.. Jin Ah-ya.. itu bukannya Kai-ssi dan Baek Hyun-ssi?"

"Ha? Mana Hye Jin-ah?"

"Itu yang sedang duduk berdua.. dan ber..ciuman?"

"MWO?!" Seketika yeoja itu melemas dengan wajah pucat. "Aniyo, pasti aku bermimpi Hye Jin-ah, aku yakin Baekyeol real,." Hye Jin, yeoja itu malah sibuk memata-mata Kai dan Baekhyun dibalik semak-semak.

"Haha, aku benar.. mereka memang real." Hye Jin tertawa puas, terlebih temannya yang sudah tak terdengar lagi suaranya. Dia agak merasa aneh, dia menoleh kebelakang dan.. "Jin ah-ya ayo kita minta tanda-OMO! Bangun.. hey, jangan pingsan disini.."

"Ke-kepalaku.. ahh.."

"YA! Aku bilang juga apa jang terlalu fanatic, kalau belum ada bukti mereka nyata.."

"Ocehanmu tidak menolongku Hye Jin-ah.. kepalaku.."

.

.

.

SELESAI

Dan begitulah. Serius ini FF gak jelas banget - . -

Sumpah aneh, gaje, PENDEK *BaekSooXiuHo : Uhukkk* dan yah.. begitulah. Serius, aku juga gak ngerti kenapa, tapi ini muncul saja begitu aku liat moment Chansoo meski dikit, itu udah ngebuat aku mau nyekkek Chanyeol.

Haha, **saya gak suka Chansoo**, haha.. gak suka.. haha.. gak suka.. -_-

Serius, **gak suka**. -_-

Chansoo shipper? Mianhae, silahkan marah, saya gak ngelarang(?) tapi jangan dituangkan dikotak review, lebih baik lagi jika kalian sabar menghadapi makhluk paling menyebalkan didunia ini-read: saya-

Kalian dapet pahala, guwe dapet dosa karena sudah buat kalian marah? Arra? Karena itu tahan amarah kalian, ini hanya selera, mengenai selera semuanya kan gak sama. Lagi pula aku gak misahin Chansoo kan? Mereka tetap bersama tuh, Lagian, mereka mana gay beneran sih? Orang mereka masih waras kok, mungkin, saya juga belum mastiin(?)

**[Special Note For Kaibaek shipper ]**

Mianhae, saya gak mau tanggung jawab kalau anda-anda semua muntah setelah baca FF saya, oke, makasih.


End file.
